I'm In Love With My World History Teacher
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: "Damn it to hell! Why the fuck do I have to stay here! Why the hell do you have to kiss me and make me beg for more! Most of all, why do you have to make me fall in love with you!" "I don't force you to. You just follow your instincts." AU. RE-UPLOADED!
1. Prologue

**Gil- Hello! Since Eyes-san is so obsessed with the series of Pandora Hearts, she has decided to write up another story!**

**Oz- Again?! *sees ring on finger* ACK!**

**Sharon- What's wrong, Oz?**

**Oz- I…I have a ring on my finger!**

**Sharon- What?!**

**Alice- *sweat drops* What in the world is going on here?!**

**Gil- Those two are going crazy cuz Oz has a ring on his finger.**

**Alice- HE HAS A WHAT?!**

**Xerxes- Can someone please tell me- - -**

**Alice- *unconsciously steps on Xerxes and tried to punch the living life out of Oz***

**Gil- Um…Xerxes?**

**Xerxes- *holds up disclaimer sign***

**Gil- Huh? * reads sign* It says: If Eyes for Vova only had owned Pandora Hearts, then Alice and Oz would've kissed more often. Too bad that can't happen, cuz she doesn't own Pandora Hearts. Jun Mochizuki owns- - - **

**Alice- *grabs Gil by the neck and tries to strangle him* Finish that sentence and you will be history.**

**Gil- Pandora Hearts!**

**Alice- *begins to beat up Gil***

**Oz- Enjoy the story! By the way, here's the summary:**

**Summary: **"Damn it to hell! Why the fuck do I have to stay here?! Why the hell do you have to kiss me and make me beg for more?! Most of all, why do you have to make me fall in love with you?!" "I don't force you to. You just follow your instincts." AU.

**Normal POV**

"Can you get out of the house any faster?" Ada Vessalius asked, her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she blew a bubble from her pink bubblegum. She was currently talking to her best friend with her boyfriend, Gil Nightray next to her.

An eighteen year old girl with black hair and purple eyes ran out of her house just down the street. She was otherwise known as Alice Aleus. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with butterflies on it with her skinny jeans and white boots.

"Of course I can!" Alice hollered into the phone, making Ada yank the phone away from her ear instantly.

"Is something wrong, Ada?" Gil asked as he popped a mint into his mouth.

He was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of black jeans and white Vans.

Ada sighed.

"Well, Alice is being such a loudmouth again." she pouted while crossing her arms over her chest.

Ada was wearing a light blue blouse with a thin gold studded belt right by her waist with a dark wash denim skirt that had sparkles on it and blue flip flops.

Alice pouted as she reached the bus stop, where Ada and Gil were standing at. She shut off her cell phone and stuffed her phone into her jeans pocket.

"I am not!" she whined.

Gil laughed.

"Yeah. Sure, Alice." Gil said while laughing.

Alice shot a menacing glare, which made Gil flinch and drop what he was about to say next.

Ada sweat dropped.

"Calm down, you two…" she trailed off as the bus arrived.

The three of them walked onto the bus and sat in the fifth seat on the right.

As Gil and Ada began to talk about preparations for Sharon's birthday, Alice looked at the window.

Winter break had finally finished in Driftveil, Ontario and the kids were heading back to school for fifteen more weeks and then they have spring break. Ada and Gil loved school while on the other hand, Alice wished that school was never invented.

"Alice, what do you think we should do?" Ada asked, snapping Alice out of her reverie.

"Huh?" she questioned.

Gil slapped his forehead, which made Ada laugh.

"Were you thinking about something again?" she asked.

Alice nodded.

"Yes. What else do you think I would be doing?" Alice told Ada.

"Geez Alice…can you ever listen?" Gil asked as the bus arrived at their school.

Alice shook her head before whacking Gil upside the head.

"I don't care." she stated.

The three of them got off the bus and saw Xerxes get off the bus three buses away from them.

Once he spotted the three of them, his eyes twinkled as he ran towards them.

"Hello guys!" he greeted happily.

He was wearing a bright blue shirt with teal skinny jeans and black Vans.

A vein popped in Alice's head before she punched Xerxes upside the head, making Xerxes fall down before her.

"Watch it, weirdo." Alice threatened before walking off, unconsciously stepping on him.

Gil sweat dropped.

"I just can't believe that she still hates you!" Gil exclaimed.

Xerxes laughed nervously as he got up.

"Same old Alice…" he trailed off as the three of them walked into the school building.

Ada sighed.

"Ever since you pranked her in fifth grade, she has been hating your guts." Ada pointed out.

Xerxes began to think about that for a minute.

"I dunno if that is the reason why…" he trailed off.

They spotted Alice by her locker. She was taking out her World History textbook and her composition book.

"Well, I'll try to talk to her. You guys go on." Xerxes said.

Gil had a worried look on his face.

"But are you sure that you won't come to class with a black eye?" Gil asked.

Xerxes laughed.

"Of course not! I'll be fine!" Xerxes exclaimed.

Ada sighed.

"If you say so…" she trailed off before heading to their World History class.

Xerxes took a deep breath before walking up to Alice with a swag in each step.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" Xerxes asked.

Alice closed her locker.

"Leave me alone, you clown." she hissed.

"Aw! Stop being such a whiny! I know you wanna talk to me!" Xerxes pleaded as she headed to her World History class.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"Of course, I did!" Xerxes stated.

Another vein popped in her head before she punched him, making him land in her World History class.

"Go die in hell!" she screamed.

Gil jumped, hearing that voice.

"I wouldn't have guessed…" Gil trailed off.

Ada put down her notebook and sighed, walking over to a scared Gil and a passed out Xerxes.

"Geez…" Ada trailed off as Alice stomped into class with a frown on her face.

Ada walked up to Alice, who sat in her seat in the third row by the window.

"That clowny jerk better stay away from me or else…" she muttered under her breath.

Ada laughed nervously.

"Calm down, Alice…I'm sure that everything will be alright." Ada reassured her.

"So, did you need to talk to me or do you have something better to do?" Alice asked.

Ada picked up the magazine that she had on her desk right in front of Alice.

"Aren't we gonna go shopping after school for Homecoming dresses?" Ada asked.

Alice scoffed at the thought of Homecoming.

"Last time I checked, I told you that I wasn't going, right?" Alice said.

Ada pouted.

"But it wouldn't be as fun without you! You were always in charge of crowning the king and queen!" Ada pointed out.

Alice began to think about that for a minute.

"Please? Who would crown the king and queen? It's obvious it wouldn't be Gil, since he tripped over his own two feet when he tried to crown the king and queen last year." Ada pleaded.

Alice sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I'll go…" she trailed off.

Ada's eyes began to sparkle.

"Thank you, Alice!" she thanked her before hugging Alice.

"Yay~! Now, I'm positive I will be crowned King right next to you." Xerxes exclaimed, jumping up onto his desk that was right next to Alice's desk.

A vein popped in her head as she got onto her desk and karate kicked Xerxes, which made him crash into the bookshelves.

She growled before sitting down.

"In your fucking dreams…" she muttered.

The principal walked into the classroom.

"Okay, class! Sit down." the principal commanded.

Everyone sat down.

"Class, since your old World History teacher had quitted, we have a new teacher." the principal said.

The class began to whisper and murmur.

"Who do you think the new teacher would be like?" Ada asked.

Alice shrugged.

"Dunno. As long as the new teacher isn't lazy and ditzy, I'm fine with this 'new teacher'" Alice stated, putting quotation marks around the words new teacher.

"Come on in, Mr. Vessalius!" the principal said as the door opened.

Ada gasped.

"What's wrong?" Alice whispered.

"He…he's my…" she trailed off.

"He's your what?" Alice asked.

"He's my big brother…" she hissed.

Alice's eyes widened.

"What?!" she whispered back before looking up.

Then, Alice's eyes locked on the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes that she has ever seen.

* * *

**Gil- Finally! We're done!**

**Xerxes- Who's the new teacher? I bet you know already…**

**Ada- *sweat drops* Of course they should know!**

**Alice- …Go die, Xerxes. * eyes glow red***

**Xerxes- Um…I gotta go…*runs off with Alice chasing after him***

**Ada- …Ok.**

**Oz- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual apple!**

**Ada- Here's your question for today. It's from Alice In Pandora. PLEASE read it before you answer the question.**

**Sharon- What did Xerxes ask Alice in the courtyard?**

**Oz- And if you get that right, you get a virtual cosplay costume of Alice!**

**Xerxes- And I bid you all adieu…**


	2. Mr Vessalius

**Me- Hello guys and we're back with I'm In Love With My World History Teacher!**

**Alice- It's about time.**

**Oz- I still wanna know as to why I have a ring on my finger.**

**Sharon- You're married, alright?**

**Gil- ...**

**Xerxes- I got another disclaimer sign~!**

**Alice- Well, read it clown!**

**Xerxes- If Eyes for Vova only had own Pandora Hearts, then she would've continued the anime. Too bad that can't happen because Jun Mochizuki owns Pandora Hearts~!**

**Me- And read on!**

**Alice's POV**

I had never realized just how gorgeous the color emerald was until I looked into the new teacher's eyes.

He was apparently Ada's older brother. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie that was untied, jeans, and black shoes.

He walked up to the board and wrote his name down.

"I am Mr. Vessalius, your new teacher." he stated before putting his books down on the desk.

All of the girls began to swoon while Ada was staring at him wide eyed and I was just getting lost in his emerald eyes.

He then began to take roll.

"Alice?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Miss Baskerville?" he asked again.

I blinked.

"Um...I'm here!" I blurted out, my face red in embarrassment.

Everyone laughed while he looked at me with a slightly amused look on his face.

"I see that you like to keep getting lost in my eyes, huh?" he asked while arching up an eyebrow.

My jaw mentally dropped while all the kids were snickering.

"I...I was not..." I tried to figure out a good explanation, since he hit it right on the dot.

"Miss Alice, I would like to see you tomorrow after school." he said before going back to taking roll.

I gulped, wondering how he knew that I was getting lost in his eyes.

Xerxes then passed me a note.

I arched up an eyebrow, wondering what he wrote.

I shrugged before opening the note and reading what he wrote.

* * *

**Alice,**

** Have you thought about what you're gonna get Sharon? Her party's tomorrow, you know...**

**~Xerxes**

* * *

I looked at him and shrugged before writing 'IDK' on the back of the note and passing it back to him.

Xerxes slapped his forehead, which made me laugh softly.

* * *

Fifty-five minutes later, class had ended and I was actually happy to get out of class.

"Alice! What happened with you and my brother?" Ada asked.

"I got in trouble just by looking into his eyes." I told her as we walked up to our lockers.

Gil's eyes widened.

"Seriously? I thought you got in trouble from not answering him when he was taking roll!" Gil exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"No." I told him as I unlocked my locker and put my World History folder inside.

"Where are you heading off to next?" Gil asked me.

I pulled out my Biology binder and textbook and stuffed them into my backpack.

"Biology." I said as I pulled out my box of pads.

"Jesus. What are you going to do with all that stuff?" Gil asked.

"Simple. I'm going to throw it away." I stated simply before throwing the box over my head, hoping that it would end up in the trash can.

But, I didn't hear a thud. Instead, I heard a slight chuckle.

I turned around and saw Mr. Vessalius holding the box of pads that I was intending on throwing out.

My jaw dropped.

"What are you doing with that?" I nearly screamed.

Gil was stunned to the spot.

"Are these yours? I thought that you would need those for your own needs." he sneered before waving the box in my face.

I fumed.

"Really, dude? Really? I don't need those." I pointed out.

"It seems to be that you are grumpy. Are you on your period?" he asked.

A vein popped in my head as I slammed my locker shut and grabbed a hold of Gil's ear.

"Where are we going?" Gil asked.

"Biology." I stated the obvious as we walked into the classroom.

Sharon Rainsworth was sitting in her seat next Xerxes.

She was wearing a lilac colored blouse with dark bell bottom jeans and lilac colored Converse. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hi, Alice!" Sharon greeted.

I waved before sitting in my seat.

Xerxes then noticed something.

"You seem angry..." he trailed off.

Ada sighed.

"Did something happen between you and my brother?" she asked.

I stayed silent.

"So...how was the new teacher?" Sharon asked, since she had his class right after Biology.

I groaned before running my hand through my hair.

"He's worse than all the other teachers in that class. He's a complete jerk." I stated.

* * *

**Me-Done! Hoped you liked it!**

**Sharon-I bet it was fine!**

**Me-Are you sure?**

**Sharon-*nods* Positive!**

**Gil-Next chapter: Alice and Ada go shopping and they bump into Oz again at the nightclub.**

**Alice-And?**

**Gil-What happen after that is a secret.**

**Alice-*pouts* Really?**

**Gil-Yes, really.**

**Ada-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual Oz plushie!**

**Xerxes-And I bid you all adieu~**


End file.
